Idea project 1: Familiar of El
by Alzef137
Summary: Guiche chalenged Elsword for 'being a fool', but what he didn't knew was that what Louise 'The Zero' summoned was not just a commoner, in fact she summoned a Rune Slayer. -One-shot for now-


**Elsword-Rune Slayer**

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

* * *

"Commoner? Now this is interesting, I didn't hear that very often ya' know?" Elsword told the blonde

"HA! Just because you can move a sword doesn't that you are superior to us, you lack magic, so you are a commoner, blame your parents for that!" Giche said

"That's wrong, I know a magician, and she is certainly not a noble" surprise ran in the student faces

"That's a lie! Nobles doesn't relation with commoners! That's just horrible!" he said offended of the comment, and he summoned a Valkyrie made of stone "Now fight commoner! Let me see your swordsmanship" he added nearly laughing

"Well" when the Valkyrie tried to pierce the red haired knight with its spear, Elsword put his great sword in a defending position, using his counterattack, the Valkyrie flinched, and Elsword took a light step and tear apart the stone figure with one swing of his sword "That would be easy" he said smiling.

Guirche simply summoned more Valkyries, Elsword looked at them; he was used to train with the descendant of the Haan family: simple golems are impossible to match Ara's skills with the spear, and, even if it were blades, he knew that they would be very slow compared to Raven's blows, and with swords… Well, they can't win again his sister, so he didn't wondered about the difficult, he ran to the ones in the corner and jumped, swinging his sword vertically twice, he hit the ground, piercing a Valkyrie in his pat, then, he turned around, and put himself in counterattack position, to take a Valkyrie's strike, only to counter its hit; this one didn't broke, just felt to the ground, where Elsword destroyed it, by smashing its head with the "back" of his sword, the others approached to Elsword, and, when he saw that they were much, he hit the sword in the ground, near to his feet, hitting a Valkyrie, but imbuing his sword with his critical buff, so he continued to strike the Valkyries, trying to make them do not approach too much to each other.

Guiche felt like he was being fooled, he summoned more and more Valkyries, but the red haired boy was just tearing apart them like if it was meat, fortunately, his foe was still a human, and, when surrounded him with his Valkyries, he demanded the red haired attention "Surrender now that you can, commoner, and I would forgive your mistakes" he said with gracefulness in his voice… How stupid he was acting.

From the center of the group of Valkyries, a raised a giant blade pointing to the sky, and then, others, more little appeared surrounding it, and started spinning, destroying all the golems that were around the red haired knight, now that he was able to be looked, he was in the center of the original blade, that, before stop spinning, started vanishing fast, with the other blade doing the same, everyone was now shocked, looking to the, apparently not so commoner red haired.

"Storm blade" Elsword said with a victorious voice "There's not mistake to forgive" he approached slowly, and Guiche felt to the ground in his butt

"A-Are you a noble!?" he yelled

"Fights between nobles aren't allowed" Elsword sighed "But no, not exactly, I just got some magic abilities with the help of a ritual" he informed to his astonished foe

"That's impossible" the blonde noble whispered

"Not in Elrios" Elsword smiled "Now, allow me to introduce myself again: I'm Elsword Sieghart… Nice to meet ya'!" his smile got bigger with his hand in the chest, he turned around giving Guiche his back, said noble, when he realized it, with speed stood, and was about to summon another Valkyrie, with the petal of the rose now falling, Elsword turned and faced him, pointing Guiche with his finger "Luna Blade!" a blue rune appeared in the sky and summoned a giant blue sword, that crashed in Guiche, shattering like glass, the blade hit his spiritual self, cutting his mana, and putting him in the floor unconscious. The flower touched the ground, but no Valkyrie came out of it.

"The winner is…" No one dared to speak

"The winner is Elsword" said a purple haired girl in the uniform's clothes, Elsword looked at her and she told him to not say anything with just moving her finger to her lips, Aisha smiled to him like 'Sorry! I got you here, Tehee~' Elsword smiled to her.

"Well, who look that one coming?" a red haired, dark skinned girl said "It seems that your familiar knows more magic than you do, Zero" she chuckled like some of the surrounding ones, the pink haired girl looked at the life eater that was in her hands "This is my familiar Zerbst" she said sobbing, the red haired girl chuckled again "And what can do that… Thing that came with Elsword?" she asked smiling

"Now you call the commoner by his name?" Louise asked a little pissed off

"Of course, is normal for the ones that will get closer to call with the first name" Kirche smiled seductively

"ZERBST! What are you planning to do!?" At its master's reaction, the life eater summoned a red aura that drained vitality from the ones surrounding Louise, said persons, felt to the ground, weak due to the little Feita's monster actions

Elsword looked at the scene "Oh, careful with that life eater, is dangerous" he chuckled seeing people falling like flies

"Life… eater?" Tabitha, the blue haired girl asked trying to stand up using her branch –or that seemed for Elsword-

"Yes, is a little monster that sucks away life of surrounding living things to eat it, or, in the case of the ones domesticated, to give it to its master" Elsword explained "Little doesn't mean weak, ya' know?"

"Wait right there!" the teacher Colbert told Elsword while approaching "You are going to be punished, and you too mister… Mister?" he looked at the passed away Guiche

"Why? Combats are not allowed just between nobles" Elsword replied

"But you are a noble! And don't try to deny it, you used magic" the teacher said

"God dammit, just because I can use magic doesn't automatically makes me a noble!" Elsword yelled

"Look your manners mister!" the teacher said with indignation, then looked at Elsword's half-shirt "And your clothes too!"

"THESE ARE MY CLOTHES, I CAME WITH THEM AND YOU SAW IT" Elsword now was really angry, and more with the little laughs from the students

"Mister, if you shout again like that I will need to punish you even harder, it seems like you really act as a commoner" and that was all Elsword could bear, he was blushing due to the anger, now he was able to understand a little more Raven, that mighty power that pushed him to just break some bones from the teacher.

Elsword took his great sword with both hands and raised it, hitting the floor with it, he imbued it with an elemental enchantment, and soon, a blue freezing aura covered the massive sword. Colbert-sensei flinched seeing the red haired boy trying to attack him "Mister! This is your last advice!" he took his wand and pointed it at Elsword, meanwhile, a cosplayed Aisha was looking with fun in her face.

"Why the hell I should listen to you man!?" Elsword asked angrily

"The time you are here, is school's responsibility; now, leave that sword in the floor!" Colbert said with confidence. Everyone looked to the current duel, no one dared to even move, and Louise was too busy thinking in the power of her life eater to pay attention to what was happening, seeing Elsword to not answering, Colbert casted a medium sized flame, and shoot it to the floor, near to Elsword "I repeat! Leave that sword, in the floor" the teacher demanded again.

"I'm borrowing it from you just a moment" Elsword whispered, and raised the sword into a 100 grades degree _"Isn't that…?"_ Aisha thought; Elsword rushed to Colbert's position and using wind magic, made a swing with it "Berserker Blade!" two trail of air hit Colbert after the sword, and Aisha could nearly hear Raven's voice calling out the special active's name. Colbert was horizontally launched, and hit the wall from one of the little castles, he felt now in his knees, without air, and his wand in the floor, near to Elsword… But when looked at him, he discovered a red aura surrounding him.

Aisha recognized the Aura of Destruction, from his Way of the Sword special system, she didn't knew what to do now, she looked at her comrade, but she knew that everything was fine –for now- because Elsword is not evil, he was just pissed off.

"Leave Colbert-sensei!" a female student yelled at Elsword, Aisha facepalmed; the girl pointed at the red haired boy with her wand, Elsword started walking to her, Aisha now teleported herself, knowing what would happen if she let the Elbrat alone, she then appeared again, but with a sliver haired girl

"Please, Eve!" she begged to the unexpressive girl

"Okay then, activated! Code: Nemesis" Eve switched, and her clothes appeared in black, with three black things behind her, changing to the Nemesis clothes, her drones changed its shape too. The nasod flied to the magic knight, that was about to damage someone

"Elsword! Stop!" she hit him with her drones, but he howled, knocking down Eve, she stood again, and awakened, pink aura surrounding her, she summoned a black rocket launcher "Hornet Sting!" she shoot her rocket, damaging Elsword

"Eve stop!" Elsword yelled back to Eve

"No, you deserve punishment" she changed the rocket launcher into another shape "Atomic Blaster"

* * *

After all the mess provoked by Elsword, the teacher was now awake, and was attending to the red haired boy that passed away a moment ago because of the Nasod Queen using nearly her full arsenal onto him. With his ass kicked, Elsword had his head inside a building, while his body was still in the garden where he was summoned, Eve was nowhere, while Aisha was explain what just was happening, now back in her Elemental Master clothes.

"So miss, are you saying that you are from another world?" the teacher asked

"No, no from another world, we are just from another place, outside your known world" she used magic to make a map to approach and levitate before her "You only know this part of the world, yes?" she pointed all the map "But we are from more to the east, we call our known world 'Elrios', well, the parts that remains" she explained

"What do you mean miss?" Colbert asked realizing her sad tone

"Our world is nearly blasted" she commented looking down

"B-Blasted?" the teacher was not able to hide his astonishment

"Yes, in our 'world' lacks the vitality that once it had, but we survived, so here we are, it just happened that I teleported Elsword to here while he was fighting with someone.

Everyone laughed, and Louise felt really depressed, hearing that, even the summon had not been casted by her; the life eater looked at her in the floor, and shacked trying to comfort her

"But wait, it sounds too suspicious that much things are named after 'El'" the flame mage approached with her salamander, Aisha looked at her chest and felt angry

"I'm explaining _cow_, our world is keep alive by what we call 'El Stones', these stones have El energy, that maintains alive everything, but now that Elrios have no El Stones to be protected, it is being invaded by demons" she informed "The 'El' names are considered 'good' names"

Elsword tried to say something, and shacked, and then got out of the wall, debris in his hair, and coughing, Kirche rushed to him "Oh, Elsword you was amazing with Guiche!" she hugged him from his left arm, the boy looked confused at her

"Who are you?" he asked before approach to Aisha, without letting the dark skinned girl to answer "I have been thinking about it, but, this land probably have high supplies of El Stones, maybe we can…"

"Eve is one step before you, she changed to her Empress code and went with Oberon and Ophelia to search El energy" she informed her comrade, while he scratched the back of his head, then nodded, but apparently remembered something.

"Wait, if I am here… Where is Edan?" he asked looking around, Aisha got pale, and frozen in her place, everyone that was there –the students returned to class- looked confused at them

"Who is Edan?" Colbert asked getting nervous of their reaction

"Colonel Edan" Aisha nearly whispered, everyone let out a sigh hearing the 'colonel' part "Better known as the 'Blood Colonel Edan' or the 'Bloody Officer' is the one which was fighting Elsword" now everyone got pale, a maid that was near passed away and felt to the floor.

"Who is Edan?" Colbert asked again, with now really scared

"He is a colonel from Velder, he have a cursed sword that makes him really powerful, he is a pain the ass, but when I encountered him for the first time, I decided that I had to beat him" Elsword said "But like I said, his sword is cursed, and turns him into a blood sucking monster, also if he looks human, his blood thirst is unbearable" he finished

"He is not back in the arena, so he must be here, in your realm" Aisha told them what they wanted to not hear the most

* * *

**-End of the chapter-**

* * *

Author's notes

Hello there~ Alzef speaking! –or writing, like you want- I'll leave this one-shot here, but depending in the audience, I'm planning leaving it like a one-shot or continue the story, also, I wrote this because I think this crossover selection is one that have too many possibilities and I want to invite writers to look to this category, I hopes that more Elsword X Familiar of Zero fanfictions are written, and, with no more to say…

Read and maybe review~

-Alzef137


End file.
